


20 Seconds

by ElArts



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Au where Alex starts to hate Jeremiah after 2x15, Eliza and Alex have a rough relationship, F/F, First work in this site, I wrote this instead of studying, I'm screwed, Kara and Lena are not together YET, Not really Canon compliant but at the same time it is, Oscar Rodas is an asshole, Project Cadmus, Space Dad Hank Henshaw | J'onn J'onzz, The break-up never happened shush, kind of dark?, married sanvers, why do I love angsty Sanvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElArts/pseuds/ElArts
Summary: Breathe in, breathe out.Slowly count to ten.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Eliza Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers & Jeremiah Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers & Lucy Lane, Alex Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Alex Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. "1"

It was dark, pitch black. Alex could not see anything. She knew she was blindfolded, her hands in handcuffs, and her feet tied to the feet if the chair she was sitting on. She gritted her teeth, and shook her head, trying to get rid of her dark thoughts.

_Breathe in, breathe out, calm down._

She cursed to herself for letting her guard down. Her jacket has been stripped off her, but it seemed that her captors did not check her enough. She was more than prepared than situation, she had more than one weapon stored somewhere. Of course she did. Yet, she still got herself kidnapped.

"Hello, Director Danvers." Alex stiffened at the voice. The blindfold was harshly removed. She blinked to adjust to the brightness of the room. Alex looked at the person in front of her, and let out a harsh growl.

"Jeremiah." She crushed down the small twinge of joy in her heart. He was in front of her, alive, and very well. He sounded proud of her when he spoke.

Alex wished he was not. It would make hating him easier. "What are you doing? Why am I here?"

"Am I not allowed to be proud of my daughter?" Jeremiah genuinely sounded hurt. Alex's breathing hitched, but she growled louder. He was acting innocent, and she did not like that one bit.

"You are not my father!" She exclaimed, "You stopped being my father the moment you hurt us- my family!" She breathed in deeply, enraged. "You are not my father, therefore, I am not your daughter."

Jeremiah's eyes narrowed at her. He gave her a dark stare. Alex smirked, chuckling darkly. This just proves it- the fact that her father was already long gone. This person in front of her is an empty shell of what used to be her father- a robot. One that is being controlled by Lillian.

"I did it to keep you safe, and you know that." He said, as if that would explain everything he did. Alex scoffed.

"By what? attacking me? Kidnapping me? That's the opposite of what you're saying."

Alex strained against her restraints, attempting to loosen them. She glared at Jeremiah. "And by restraining me? That's really low of you."

Jeremiah's eyes darkened. He spoke in an assertive tone. Alex chuckled at this. This man cannot intimidate her. She was not afraid of him one bit. 

"Do not speak to me like that, young lady," Jeremiah pointed an accusing finger at her, "I'm still your father, whether you like it or not."

Didn't he understand what she just said? 

"You," Alex glared darkly at him, making sure to make eye contact with him, "are not my father. My father has already been dead for more than a decade. If anything J'onn is a better father figure than you."

Jeremiah scoffed at that statement. He seemed bitter and angry. At that, Alex smiled darkly.

_Breathe in, breathe out. He would not dare to hurt you. He needs you alive._

"I should have let him die!" Jeremiah exclaimed in a rage. 

"But you didn't." Alex's smile grew, as if it was manic. "Scratch that. My father did not let him die. He saved him. You, however?" She laughed manically. _He really is an idiot. All of CADMUS are idiots._ "You would have done the opposite."

Alex dared to stare at him defiantly. She did not care what would happen to her. She had made her point. She would protect her family at all costs. She looked down, shaking her head.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Slowly count to ten._

_One-_


	2. "2"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness.  
> That's all she can see.  
> She's alone.  
> …  
> Is she ever truly alone?

- _two._

Alex shot up, breathing heavily. She frantically looked around the room. Not that it's any use anyway, it's pitch black. 

_Darkness._ Alex sighed at that. She took a deep breath. _Everything seems dark nowadays. Heck, I even got kidnapped by an anti-alien organization._

Alex lied down again. She had no energy left to stand up, nor did she have the motivation to. She closed her eyes again. Let someone find her like this. She doesn’t know if she cares for her own life anymore. But then, she sighed. _No. I still have a sister and a wife to get back to._ Her breath hitched at the thought of putting Kara and Maggie in danger. She shook the dark thoughts away, and let out a breathy chuckle. _I’m tired of getting kidnapped. I might need to take a vacation or something._

Alex sighed in resignation. _It would be best to walk around, try to find a wall or something._ Alex groaned as she sat up again. _That way, I know that I am not dreaming….or rather, having a fucking dark nightmare._

Alex stood up,briefly swaying as her fatigue grew. She took a deep breath, and steadied herself, before walking in a slow pace. Her footsteps were the only sounds she could hear, other than that, its plain silence and darkness.

 _Where did he dump me while I was unconscious, for goodness sake?_ Alex continued to walk around, careful on where she was going. _Is this some form of torture?_

_..._

**_...Click._ **

Alex halted, staying still. No one can see her through the darkness of this room. Yet, someone is there, seemingly waiting for something. 

_She's not alone._

Alex can sense danger. She usually can. Now though, she is unsure. Its dark, its silent. That click can mean anything. But of course, she knew. She knew what that click was.

_That’s a click of a gun._

She held a breath. Is someone going to shoot in pure darkness? Is someone going to shoot blindly, not knowing if its danger or not?

She shook her head, and in a moment of sheer bravery, called out. “Who’s there?”

Silence. Then,

_**Click.** _

“Again, who’s there?”

Silence again.

Then, footsteps.

The person was not walking. The person was running. Alex knew she needed to run. But, for some reason, she cannot will herself to move. She was still, frozen. 

_Oh God, I’m going to die because I did not run-_

“Alex!”

Suddenly, she was tackled to the ground. Alex groaned in pain. She tried to pry the person away from her, but the person held onto her jacket, breathing heavily.

“Alex.”

Alex relaxed. _Its Maggie._

“How are you here?” Alex asked in a quiet voice. There might be other persons in this room. She didn’t know if she should be terrified, or relieved that Maggie’s there with her. Terrified because that meant her wife also got kidnapped after she disappeared, and relieved, because Maggie’s here, and seemingly unharmed.

“I...don’t know.” Maggie answered, shaking her head. She gripped the back of Alex’s jacket tighter. Alex hugged her wife, trying to offer at least a little comfort. _We were both kidnapped for goodness sake._ “I was at the bar...waiting for you. You didn’t show up.”

 _Shit._ Alex’s breath hitched. _We were supposed to meet with our friends today._

“I went to look for you, and next thing I knew, I was knocked out.” Maggie let out a watery chuckle. Alex cursed herself. She didn’t notice Maggie crying. “I woke up in this room.”

“They must be stupid if they did not confiscate your gun.”

Maggie scoffed at that, but Alex could practically feel the smile forming on her face. “Yes, very stupid.”

“They’re idiots for kidnapping us anyway.”

They both chuckle. Then, they fall silent.

Alex ran her fingers through Maggie’s hair, trying to get herself and in addition, Maggie, to relax. They were both still on the floor, but neither cared. It won’t hurt to rest for a while.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Calm down._

“We need to get out of here.” Maggie said after a few moments. She seemed determined. Alex almost laughed. _At least one of us is determined._ “Soon.”

“Yeah.” Alex agreed. “How do we get out? Its pitch black here.” 

“We’ll figure it out.”

Alex knew they will. She relaxed slightly, hugging Maggie tighter to her. If Maggie is determined, so is she. 

_Breathe in, breathe out. Slowly count to ten._

_One._

_Two-_

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update.  
> It has been a very hard month for me with thesis (I'm the leader so) and all that graduating stuff T-T  
> Now that we are in lock down, we might not even have a graduation ceremony anymore and that sucks :/  
> And our college entrance results are going to release soon :'D  
> But that gives me more time to write and update so I might update more frequently now.  
> Thanks for reading, and comments are very welcome!


	3. "3"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theory and Revolution.
> 
> Who theorizes and who stops the revolution?
> 
> ...
> 
> Who?

_-three._

Alex wakes up in a cell. She turned to see her wife beside her.

_I’m starting to see a pattern here._ Alex sighed, sitting up on the uncomfortable metal surface. Her wife was unconscious beside her, which alarmed her a bit. She felt her wrist and let out a breath of relief when she felt her pulse. 

_Now, what do we have here?_ Alex got up from the metal bed, and looked around. In the corner of the cell is a table. A table with 3 notebooks on it, and a drawer. Alex raised a brow. _What’s this? Some kind of game…? Some Horror Survival game?_

She approached the table, and examined the 3 notebooks in front of her. One was labelled in some other language- _Maybe Russian?-_ the other had no label, and the last one was labelled in Kryptonian.

_One, two, or three?_ Alex picked up the one that was labelled in Kryptonian. _Maybe there’s some kind of hidden message._

She opens the notebook.

_Okay._ Alex skims through the first page. _Thank God, I know how to read Kryptonian._ She shivers. _If this is like those detective movies, I swear..._

**_“Vel-Od started to theorize. ‘What do you mean by that?’ He asked me, as he tried to rapidly read the documents displayed on the monitors. He didn’t know what happened the other night. I was there, he wasn’t. I was there when the killing happened. But I didn’t see the face of the killer...or killers. My mind was hazy that night. Maybe I wasn’t paying attention enough? Vel-Od turned to me when I did not answer his question. ‘What do you mean by that?’ I looked at him with a dark gaze._ **

**_‘Something is stirring up.’ I gave him a vague answer.”_ **

_This looks like a diary of a Kryptonian. So, these entries are...genuine and valid testimonies._ Alex rubbed her aching head. _It is very vague. I better keep reading._

**_“Vel-Od stared at me in exasperation, as if he couldn’t believe that I gave him a vague answer. ‘Something is stirring up? What? A revolution?’_ **

**_I shook my head. His theory...isn’t farfetched. Maybe one of us might end up stirring up THAT much chaos. You see, I don’t really...lets say, like our system here. Sure, I follow and adhere to it, but it doesn’t mean that I have to LIKE it. I can criticize it, lets say, here. Writing. But...not publicly. My sister will rage if she hears about this.”_ **

“She has a sister?” Alex was starting to get an idea who the writer was. Her hand shook as she turned to the next page. God, please let her be wrong-

**_“Vel-Od is in the same predicament as me. Both of us have secrets and beliefs that the system rejects. But still, what happened that night...even for me, is chilling. Vel-Od is curious about what happened, but I can’t let him know. He might lose it. ‘A revolution is unlikely at this time.’ I answered him after a few moments in deep thought. ‘They’re stricter than usual.’_ **

**_Vel-Od hummed, and turned back to his monitors. ‘Well, I quite disagree. About the revolution being unlikely.’ He gestured to me to come closer and read the contents.”_ **

“Please let me be wrong.” Alex scanned the page, gritting her teeth. She knew who the writer is. She wished she didn’t. She really wished she didn’t.

**_“My mind swirled with thoughts as I comply. I read it, and held back my shock. A couple of names were listed, but two caught my eye._ **

**_Murderers Identified:_ **

**_Vel-Od_ **

**_….and my name._ **

**_‘What do we do?’ I asked after reading it. Vel-Od stood up, and shut down all of the monitors._ **

**_‘We run.’_ **

**_‘And then, what?’ I asked, rubbing my head to get rid of the headache that was forming. Who set us up? Vel-Od wasn’t there that night to begin with._ **

**_‘...That’s up to you, general.’ He said, turning to me. ‘What do you want?’_ **

**_…._ **

**_‘A revolution.’ I say. He looks at me seriously._ **

**_‘Then I better start theorizing, huh?’_ **

**_-Astra In-Ze”_ **

“Oh God.” Alex slammed the notebook closed. It was not even done, there are more entries to go through. But that one...that one got her thinking.

_Vel-Od started theorizing...CADMUS, what are you doing?_ Alex thought about all of it, what was in the entry. _It didn’t make sense._ Lost in her raging thoughts, Alex didn’t notice Maggie awakening. She sat up, and shook her head to get rid of the dizziness. She looked up, and saw Alex, murmuring to herself.

_Vel-Od started theorizing...it isn’t farfetched. His theory is about some kind of revolution._ Alex’s eyes widened in realization. Maggie stared at her, confused.

“Al?”

_They both got framed for murder. Both questioning the system. They go on the run...Astra wants a revolution._ Alex gritted her teeth, thinking hard. _CADMUS is questioning the alien population, their beliefs are different than the majority. Like Astra and Vel-Od’s predicament._

“Al.” Maggie got up, and put a hand on her shoulder. Alex relaxed by a margin.

_CADMUS is hidden, just like Astra and Vel-Od. On the run. They both got framed for murder...but CADMUS is the one doing killings._ Alex reached for Maggie’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. _The notebook entries are obviously not in chronological order, but why-_

Alex froze in realization.

**_Theory...Revolution._ **

**_CADMUS is going for a revolution._ **

**_Who’s supposed to stop it? And how?_ **

_To stop it with what?_ Alex looked at Maggie, who was looking at her worriedly. Her free hand was stroking Alex’s hair in an attempt to make her relax somewhat. She smiled a little, before her jaw dropped in ultimate realization.

_Oh God, Astra and Vel-Od._ She let out a shaky breath. _Astra is a general, a commander. I’m the director, oh shit._

**_Does that mean that Maggie is kind of like Vel-Od?_ **

_Vel-Od was theorizing…_

“Oh God, Mags.” Alex let out a shaky breath, as Maggie placed both of her hands on her shoulders. “What is it, Al?”

“Theory...Mags, you have to form a theory.”

_And its my job to stop the revolution._

_…_

**_‘Director Danvers, you’re going backwards.’_ **

**_Three._ **

**_Two._ **

**_One-_ **

_…_

_No._

_I’m not going backwards._

_I’m right on track._

_Breathe in, breathe out. Slowly count to ten._

_One._

_Two._

_Three-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo. I'm back.
> 
> Obviously, the Kryptonian part is purely made up. I think its not accurate with the comics on who Astra really is, what she did, etc, but for this, she's portrayed as someone who wanted revolution.
> 
> Vel-Od is made up too. He is like some kind of a detective or investigator, which is why he is theorizing so much. He's trying to solve something.
> 
> Anyway, that's just for clarification! I have chapter four drafted. I will update soon.
> 
> Stay home, and take care!

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first work for this fandom, and in this site.  
> I did this on a whim, but updates will be on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays! (given that I am not busy on those days)  
> Comments are well appreciated. Thank you! :)))


End file.
